Ballie Besinnings
by drownerinblackness
Summary: A story following the girls from first feelings to last rated m for future chapters.


A Little after their meeting in the showers Bea, is laying in her cell feeling guilt for how she treated Allie, the though of her eye bleeding made her feel sick. She never wanted to hurt her it was her protective instinct kicking in.

The next day in the yard small stolen glances were thrown from bea to where allie would normally be sitting with kai and her crew, but not today, she was nowhere in the yard, and bea started to get agitated. "i need to see the governor, NOW." miss miles complied always knowing that any favour she did would always be returned.

[ Vera's office]

" I need a favour." be a states "you scratch my back and i'll scratch yours…"

"how so Smith? what do i need from you."

"look with ferguson in gen pop with the girls anything could happen and i know how bad you're trying to avoid it, coming back on you, so i have a plan. but you need to help me first."

"talk smith….."

[Later in the canteen]

"FREAK, FREAK , FREAK." all of the in mates were crowded round ferguson chanting and dumping their dinner plates of food all over her as she huddled on the floor, not even Kaz could protect her now.  
It was getting progressively louder in the room and the inmates were getting threatening by guarding the doors and closing in of ferguson. thats when the alarms start to ring and the guards storm in to get the freak. "Right ferguson were taking you to protection, Governors orders." "i don't need protection" "well it sure doesn't look like you can fend for yourself" exclaimed will.

Meanwhile everyone had failed to notice that Bea had not even been in for dinner meal. but still once everyone had headed back to their units her 'crew' finally realised she wasn't in her cell and it was 5 to lock down an count. "Mr Jackson, wheres Bea?" "Medical, over night. night ladies."

In H2 some time around count two guards appeared in the doorway took a look to see if everyone was present then looked to Novak and said "Novak you're in the slot" "what? what did i do ? you cant just slot me ! i haven't done anything!" "KAZ PLEASE!" she cried for kaz's help but what could she do, she was helpless once the guards had followed up on a decision.

{slot}

"slots' full, so you'll be sharing tonight, be good Novak." miss miles tells her, opening the door and ushering her in to the cell. "Hey" Allie hears from behind the door. "Bea what the fuck? how do i end up sharing with you? why are you even here? hell i don't even know why I'm here" she sits down on the bed and puts her hands in her head. Bea slowly gets up off of the floor and makes her way over to join her on the bed putting her hand on her knee. Allie looks up staring in to bea's dark, lustrous eyes. "I set this up, nobody has done anything wrong, you're here because of me… i wanted to say i'm sorry for hurting you, you caught me at a bad time and…" "so you bargained with some guard to get me all the way here to tell me you're sorry? why couldn't you have just spoken to me?"

Bea thought about it for some time before speaking, trying to think of an excuse that didn't sound too needy or desperate but she couldn't get the words right o instead she said it exactly how it was "I wanted you alone Allie, just me and you, This was the only way without people getting suspicious and coming after you" She turned her face to the ground not knowing what was going to be said next. "Ok…. but why and how did you get us in the same cell, there's only one bed and honestly its been a long enough day without this happening too, i just want to get some sleep…" be a looked up with a small smile threatening to reach her mouth and said "well it looks like we'll have to share then princess….i'm sure it wont be too much of a tight squeeze." Allie said nothing but put her hands in her head and rubbed her temples. "Look Allie I'm sorry i haven't mean for you to get hurt in any of this I just genuinely wanted to make things right and get to know you better, I'll call for Miss Miles and get her to let you out and we can pretend this didn't happen if you like"

as Bea gets up to call for miles she feels a hand on the wrist grab hold and keep her still "No be its ok i'll stay but can we please talk in the morning i need to sleep." Be a just nods her head and looks in to Allie's eyes walking closer to the bed. Before getting to the bed and laying down she places a chest kill to Allies forehead and says "night Princess" Allie just blushes and the turns over, but makes sure she pushes in to Bea just to let her know that is was ok to touch her. With that Bea also turns on to her side pulling Allie in to her front and holding her arms around her. Allie had never felt so safe in her entire life than in that moment where be a had her arms wrapped around her and nothing else mattered.


End file.
